dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lias Goetia
|} Is the founder of the devil Clan Goetia, who plot to incinerate the underworld of it's remaining 72 pillars. She at one time served King Solomon of Israel, known throughout the world as the king of all magic when he was alive and was the only devil contracted to him that never joined in the formation of the 72 pillars. Appearance She has the same appearance as Rias and Venelana due to Zekram marrying a woman with same appearance as her, because of his unhealthy fixation towards her. Personality Like many others in her clan she views other devils outside of her clan as nothing more than low-class scum. The only devil exempt from her contempt is Mephistopheles for helping her burry her king. Though she does not particularly enjoy killing humans, she will not hesitate to do so to achieve her goal of destroying the devils who took part in betraying her king. She is extremely loyal to Solomon and is extremely proud when mentioning her king. History Once cruel, violent, and bloodthirsty, Lias was considered by even her fellow devils completely insane. She at first resents having been captured by Solomon and being turned into servant, viewing him as an obstacle to be destroyed at worst, and an annoyance at best. She makes no attempts to hide her distaste of him, openly telling him she intends to betray and murder him the moment she sees an opportunity to be set free. However. As time passes she opens up to the Solomon when he takes care of her when she painfully experiences the negative effects of inherent power she inherited from her unnamed clan. She begins looking at Solomon as a trustworthy companion and begins to show a more tender side of herself by crying at his side and acknowledging her joy when he cared for her and spent time with her. Solomon too had become quite attached to Lias, their warm friendship was short-lived however as one of Solomon’s contracted devils named Zekram plotted his downfall. Her affection for Solomon grows so much that she refused to betray him like the other 72 contracted devils spurred by Zekram later known as Zekram Bael to rebel against Solomon. She even takes a near fatal blow for him, so powerful that she collapses from her injuries, after Solomon fends off the betrayers who seek his power, she confesses that she, indeed, looks up to him as a real friend. And in fact, further stated Solomon was indeed her very first friend. She tells Solomon in his final moments that she is relieved that he is her partner before sobbing as Solomon expresses he feels the same way about her before transferring all his power and dying. Powers and Abilities * Immense Demonic Power: Lias has exceptional demonic power even for a Super Devil. Azazel noted that her power is almost close to supreme territory. Trivia * The only friend she ever had was her king and she was possibly in love with him. Quite possibly the only person that she ever truly loved. As she was devoid of love for anyone, even for herself Trivia